User blog:KitCats/IMO Adventure
Hello again, friend of a friend (sing this line) some of you may have heard already, but I am (attempting to) write a story/novella (i would say Novel but I dont want to be too cocky) about IMO. I'm not going to divulge the total plotline but here is what I'm thinking: It's a fast (medium?) paced adventure across Inotia and all of my friends will be swept up in the journey. It starts out small, with two friends on a mission. Along the way, circumstance brings together the wiki crew and all my friends from the game to face a great threat of war. Blah Blah Blah, BlahBlah, Blah. I have some ideas of how to include you guys as characters and I wanted to run them by you, so you like how I am portraying you. DarkWind: atm, you are a brilliant apprentice scholar living with Shaman Tunga. You are studying a legend (ooh i bet youll never guess what legend) and you need to get to Lanos Castle to follow a lead...but living the life of an apprentice doesnt exactly rake in the cash, not to mention you're Siras. How will you get to the Castle in time...? C1annad: 'I am thinking that you are the adventorous and wise daughter of King Roberto, but your father is growing old and the wellfare of the Kingdom rests heavy on your shoulders, and the strange behaviours of your siblings is distressing(can anyone think of a mean pker? lol). '''LetsTroll '& '''PurePK: Mysterious lone warriors. Pure is seen first, and rescues Kitt and LantianSin from the great carnivorous Mandragora vine in the perilous Mushroom Marshland. Troll is seen later at the beach, and they both return together in the desert. Duo fighters in final battle. (kick-a**) '''JollyRanch: '''You and your band of fighters travel around Inotia protecting the Kingdom's honor and living by The Code. You are the King's elite group, and will stop at nothing to achieve thier goal. This group show up a time or two, a returns for the final battle. '''THOR1: '''The prince of the Siras empire, you now control the Siras Knights after Master Rod's mysterious death, and struggle between doing the right thing for the royal family, and doing the right thing for Inotia. '''Pnoysayhi: '''Idk yet. something. You join the main traveling group somehow. So there is a lot more people I want to add in some way definitely...I have the OK from everyone on this list except for Pnoysayhi I think...So tell me what you think! I want honesty, all honesty and nothing but honesty, ya hear? If you are on this list (I will add more peeps) Here are some things i want you to comment. *Do you like your character? *Do you like your role(e.g. in a group or solo)? *Do you have any ideas that would add to your role or to ''anyone's ''role? *Is there any players you want me to add(e.g. friends of guild members)? *Tell me something you want to see in your character(e.g epic battle scene, or almost dying). I am looking for cool name ideas for Jolly's band of fighters, and If your gamer name isn't what you want your name to be in the story, tell me what you would change it to, because i can see some people having different names in the book, for example if you have a lot of numbers in your name, or something. Leave a comment if you want to be included in the story, i have lots of extra spaces(especially for Lanos) Ummmm..thats all for now! I WILL update this and talk about it in Kitt's corner(wiki newspaper). So please! ideas ideas ideas! Category:Blog posts